


Accidental Evening

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day on the bridge until Jim gets a call from Nurse Chapel about an accident in Sickbay.  Post-Narada.<br/>See Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Another written in script/RP style. Back when my co-author and I first knew each other, this was how we got to writing together, rping on a whim. These first ones still have a soft spot in our hearts.
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ Jan 2010. Post-Narada.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

  
**Christine:** Sickbay to Bridge. *sighs and waits for confirmation*  
  
 **Kirk:** *answers the comm, wondering why Chapel's calling* Kirk here. What's up.  
  
 **Christine:** Since you're near the end of your shift, mind coming down to Sickbay? Having a sort of problem with the doctor.  
  
 **McCoy:** *in background* Damn it, Christine! It's not that--*gets cut off by Christine closing the connection*  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns to Spock* You have the comm, Spock. *waits for the nod of acknowledgment before walking somewhat quickly to the turbolift and riding it down to sickbay* *walks through the doorway and looks around, not seeing anyone right away* Chapel? Bones?  
  
 **Christine:** *comes out of the doctor's office* Ah there you are. Dr. McCoy's in his office. Lights are off cause I can't seem to find the medical shades he needs. *turns to one of the supply cabinets* As you can see, Captain, it's been a pretty slow shift in here, which is always a blessing. The doctor decided to take the opportunity to work on a few lab experiments instead of the paperwork piling up on his desk.  
  
 **Kirk:** What happened? *looks toward Bones's dark office with concern* Is he okay?  
  
 **Christine:** His ego may not be, but physically, he'll be fine. *digs through a supply drawer* One of his experiments was more volatile than...Aha! *pulls out a pair black glasses and turns to face the captain* It literally blew up in his face. No scarring, thankfully, but he is temporarily blind while the nanites do their job.  
  
 **Kirk:** Blind? For how long? *shifts his stance* And damnit, has he removed himself from duty yet or do I have to do it?  
  
 **Christine:** *gives the captain a reassuring smile* A couple hours at the most, though he'll be sensitive to bright light for another two after that. *walks toward the office doors* He finally agreed to be removed if you were willing to look over him during this.  
  
 **Kirk:** Bet that was a fight you wish you never have to repeat. *follows her toward the office* Anything in particular I should know?  
  
 **Christine:** And hopefully, I won't ever have to. *waves the glasses* Best to keep these on until he's fully recovered if possible, otherwise don't have the light above 20%. It looks bad, but should fade by the end of next shift if not sooner. He may complain of a headache but that just means the nanites are working. *finally enters the room with the Captain in tow*  
  
 **McCoy:** *is leaning back on his chair with head hanging over the chair's back, flinches at the bit of light coming in from the door opening but says nothing*  
  
 **Kirk:** *nods to show that he heard Chapel before saying quietly* Hey Bones. *not quite sure what to say and knowing a joke'll just set Bones off worse than a pissed off bear* Chapel called me down here.  
  
 **Christine:** *moves and places the glasses on the desk* Found them doctor, they're right on your desk. *turns to the Captain and nods at him before leaving*   
  
 **McCoy:** *waits until he hears the swish of the door again before sitting straight* Bet she gave you the blow by blow, too. *eyes are unfocused and look duller than normal, with bruising around the edges and a few light scorch marks* What, no quips, Captain? *frowns and fumbles for the glasses before putting them on* Really, she over reacts. I can work on other things, the computer does speak and all.  
  
 **Kirk:** And you bitch about me being a lousy patient. *sighs* Look, I'll let you do some paperwork for an hour while I'm here, okay? So stop all your bitching. You got hurt, it happens. At least you're not bleeding out all over a bed in the other room.  
  
 **McCoy:** *winces* Fair enough. *gestures in the direction of a chair* Least sit down and tell me if ya move. *makes a frustrated sigh* The sounds don't seem to be interpretin' right in my head. Slight side effect from the nanites. *asks the computer for a list of reports needing to be reviewed, which seems to be only a few*  
  
 **Kirk:** *asks while he sits in his usual chair* Anything I can do to help?  
  
 **McCoy:** *frowns as he listens to the first report, being the weekly break downs of accidents in each department* Tell Security to not have so many damn competitions that lead to sprained body parts? You'd think they'd be happy not to have an excuse to come to my sickbay. *mutters to himself* Engineering has quieted a bit, only one accident... That has to be a record. *instinctively looks towards where Jim is sitting* Unless you can find a way to distract me form this damned headache, not really.  
  
 **Kirk:** *lets Bones bitch for a bit until the last comment* Don't panic, I'm coming over to stand behind you. *stands up and moves, not saying anything more until he gets there* Lights off.  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and begins listening to the next report of inventory Dr. M'Benga is requesting for the next supply run* What are ya plannin'?  
  
 **Kirk:** Just relax, okay? *carefully takes off the glasses and begins massaging Bones's temples*  
  
 **McCoy:** *tenses for a second and then moans slightly* That feels nice. *is silent for a moment before making verbal notes and corrections to M'Benga's report* Nothing going on, on the bridge? Not gonna hear Rand coming after ya? *asks computer for the final report*  
  
 **Kirk:** *shrugs* Spock's got it all under control. He knows where to find me if there's an emergency. *lets the report finish before continuing* 'Sides, you're more important than paperwork.  
  
 **McCoy:** *relaxes more as the headache feels more dull than before* Hmm, yes, the Chief Medical Officer must be in top shape at all times. *leans back into the chair*  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* Yes, that's exactly it. *moves his hands to start massaging the back of Bones's neck* I was worried about my Chief Medical Officer and his ability to fulfill his duties.  
  
 **McCoy:** *tension in his neck melts away under Jim's ministrations* Ahh, right there... Any specific duties you were worried about?  
  
 **Kirk:** *goes back to the spot that had Bones reacting* I have to admit I'm a selfish ass. I was more worried about his duties that aren't work related. *drops a kiss onto the top of Bones's head*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs happily* I'm sure I can still fulfill most of those duties. *tenses as the headache flares up for a second before lulling again* Damn it... *instinctively rubs the bridge of his nose and winces at the tenderness* *having been too frustrated earlier, gently probes the area around his eyes* Hell... I must look like shit.  
  
 **Kirk:** No worse than I usually do after a mission. *moves his hands down to Bones's shoulders* And at least your shirt is still in one piece.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* Usually the only benefit having to treat you, though I do feel sorry for the launders. Launderers? Whatever. *places a hand on Jim's and squeezes gently*  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns his hand to squeeze Bones's back* You just like having the easy access. *lifts a thumb to stroke behind one of Bones's ears*  
  
 **McCoy:** *turns toward the the thumb and hums* Does make my life easier, sometimes. Think I'm finally ready to leave here and go to our quarters.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Our quarters. Still really like the sound of that. *drops his hands and puts another kiss onto Bones's forehead* Gotta get the glasses back on if we're walkin' the halls though.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm, bet you do... *sighs at the thought of having to be led through the halls with ridiculous looking glasses* Well, you grabbed them, so ya gotta put 'em back on. *frowns* Gonna be mighty disoriented getting up too, *mumbles* will need your help.  
  
 **Kirk:** *picks them up and taps Bones's hand with them* You can put them on so I don't accidently poke your eye out. And you know you don't have to ask for my help. *runs a hand down Bones's arm* Just tell me what to do.  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* Probably. *takes the glasses and puts them on* *smiles appreciatively* *uses hands to guide up Jim's arms to his shoulders* Hold still. *tries to stand*  
  
 **Kirk:** *stands absolutely still until Bones wobbles, then grabs him around the waist* It's okay, I've gotcha.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles* Ya always do. *estimates where Jim's lips are and kisses, getting the corner of his mouth instead*  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns his head and catches Bones's lips* And always will. *turns so that he's got one arm around Bones* You ready to try to walk?  
  
 **McCoy:** *wraps an arm around Jim's waist for added balance* Yeah, let's get this over with.  
  
 **Kirk:** Okay. Three steps then turn to the left and that'll get us around the desk. *takes one of Bones's hands and waits for Bones to make the first step*  
  
 **McCoy:** *follows Jim's instructions* If I didn't hate transporting, I'd have you make Scotty figure a way to just beam us right to our rooms. Lead on.  
  
 **Kirk:** He'd do it for you, you know that. *squeezes Bones's hand* Five steps to the door and then you'll be in a lighted room again.  
  
 **McCoy:** If you asked, I'm sure. All right. *counts and braces for the brightness of sickbay, wincing slightly still as they go through the door* Nurse Chapel! *waits a beat* You're in command until your relief shows up.  
  
 **Christine:** Yes doctor. *nods at the Captain and smiles in relief*  
  
 **Kirk:** Later, Christine! *helps Bones across the room* Almost there, Bones. Five more steps and we're turning for the door.  
  
 **McCoy:** *mutters* Shit... The footsteps are echoing... *follows Jim's instructions* You'll need to warn me if anyone walks by. Hate feelin' this paranoid.  
  
 **Kirk:** Anything, Bones. *watches the door open in front of them* We're entering the corridor now. I have no idea how many steps to the turbolift but it should be straight the entire way. *looks down the hall and sees a couple people, all standing at attention* Nobody move or say anything until we get in the lift. It'll make this a lot easier.  
  
 **McCoy:** Bet Spock could tell us how many. *takes a deep breath as Jim makes his announcement and leads them to the corridor*  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah, but really, that would require five minutes of other information first. *does a quick estimate* I'd say about thirty more paces. Then we'll stop and wait for the lift.  
  
 **McCoy:** Heh, yeah, for not being a conversationalist, he sure can talk your ear off. *nods and tries to not actually count the steps and waits for the lift*  
  
 **Kirk:** Door's opening. Here we go. *walks them on* How you doing? You going to make it to quarters okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** *grips Jim harder as he feels the lift move* Ugh, think so. May throw up on you though. *headache flares up, grimaces and leans head against Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** Wouldn't be the first time. *runs a hand down Bones's head* We're here, Bones. Four doors down and we're home.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs in relief and lifts head slowly* Good, cause the bits of light coming through around the edges are gettin' to me. *nods to himself* Mmm, home. *presses Jim to go a bit faster, knowing they're so close to their destination*  
  
 **Kirk:** *squeezes Bones's hand as they walk* One more door, you can make it. *stops to key in the code* Come on, we're here. *orders lights to ten percent* You just gotta tell me if you want to sit somewhere or lie down.  
  
 **McCoy:** *releases all the tension he was holding* I'd really like to lie down but *runs a tired hand through his hair* the decontamination showers always make me feel dirty, knowing there's leftover microbes on me. *smiles tiredly at Jim* A real shower would be mighty nice.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Showering in the dark? Now that's one I haven't done before. *starts walking them toward the bathroom* I'll get you in the room then let you strip down while I get you something other than your uniform to put on. Sound good?  
  
 **McCoy:** Yeah, I can definitely manage that. *listens to what he presumes is Jim walking away into the other room and slowly begins stripping, toeing off his shoes and pushing them to the side* *leans against the counter and takes off the glasses and places them on the counter*   
  
 **Kirk:** *watches Bones for a minute to make sure he's okay before going and grabbing an old oversized t-shirt and Bones's favourite flannel pants for Bones, and similar for himself* *heads back toward the bathroom* I'm heading back in. *steps in and sets the clothes on a shelf*  
  
 **McCoy:** *gives a small smile* Been a while since we've showered together. *raises an arm so he can be guided the few steps into the shower*  
  
 **Kirk:** *walks him over, careful not to have Bones trip on the clothes he had dropped on the floor* *teases* Maybe I was just testing to make sure you weren't just using me for my water shower? *turns on the water then thinks of something and steps back* How hot do you want this? I don't know what moisture and heat will do to your eyes.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hah! Yeah Jim, all this time I've been after your water and your comfortable bed. *grins* The sex was just icing on the top. *mentally goes down the list on restrictions of the nanites* Just don't spray me directly in the eyes, and we're good. The heat'll slow them down a bit, but I shouldn't have any irritation. My headache should dull a bit more which'll be a brief blessing.  
  
 **Kirk:** No begging for blowjobs. Got it. *angles the spray against the opposite wall then pulls the door open all the way* Okay, you're getting in first so you can adjust the water how you need before I get in there.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* Well you can't beg for them, no. *nods and enters tentatively, waits a moment before turning on and adjusting the water temp to something tolerable* *hisses at the echo of the spray of the water flares the pain for a minute* Damn it, might as well be deaf too!  
  
 **Kirk:** *drops his shirt quickly onto the floor at that hiss* Shit Bones, you okay?  
  
 **McCoy:** Sort of, yeah. *mentally kicks himself* Just gotta get used to the sound of the damn water. Headache flaring is all. *leans a hand against the closest wall, willing the nanites to settle soon*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches him carefully as he pulls off his other shirt and finishes stripping down* *quietly* You ready for me to come in?  
  
 **McCoy:** *runs a hand through his hair* Yeah, yeah I am.  
  
 **Kirk:** Okay, I'm going to slip in behind you then close the door. *does so, being careful not to touch Bones in the process until he's fully in, when he lays a hand on the small of his back*  
  
 **McCoy:** *jumps slightly at the touch but then leans back into it* It's dulling down now, though the echo is a bit off putting.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs the soap from the top of the door rail and wraps his arms around Bones, lathering his chest* So which experiment decided that you were today's target? Not the one with the possible cure for the Staglite disease, was it?  
  
 **McCoy:** *leans against Jim more before quirking an eyebrow* So you do listen to me? *smiles and then frowns* Right on the money. I was so close but must've miscalculated somewhere. It shouldn't have reacted like that. Then again, if my calculations were right and that consistently happens, I'm back to square one. *clenches fists* All those months, wasted.  
  
 **Kirk:** No. *nips him on the shoulder* Not wasted. Now you know that if you were right in the calculations, and that reaction does consistently happen, that that isn't the solution. One small change and then you may be there. *licks where he bit* I won't let you be so down on yourself.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans softly and unclenches fists* You're right but still... So damn frustrating... Especially since I allowed myself to get hurt and become useless for a while...  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves his arms to lather Bones's shoulders, using his free hand to massage while doing so* You're not useless, ever. You still got your paperwork done, and you're here having a shower with me. *kisses the back of his neck* Doesn't sound like such a bad way to spend the day to me.  
  
 **McCoy:** Ya always gotta see the bright side of things, huh? *shivers at the kiss* And hate it when you're right, cause of course you are. *moves slightly so he can lean his head back and towards Jim* Want ta kiss you.  
  
 **Kirk:** Can't argue with that. *nuzzles Bones's neck before dropping a trail of kisses from his ear to his lips*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles into the kiss* Be sure not to miss a spot, lathering.  
  
 **Kirk:** You gonna leave me to do all the work, here? *teases Bones's nipple with the soap*  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, I'm an injured man here, Jim. Can't do much at the moment. *pushes ass against Jim* What do ya expect me to do?  
  
 **Kirk:** You wash my back, I wash yours? *runs the soap down Bones's arm into his hand while dropping another kiss on his lips*  
  
 **McCoy:** *nips Jim's lip* Sounds fair. *uses free hand to grab Jim's shoulder to orientate himself as he goes round to get behind Jim* Hold still. *brings soap and tentatively touches Jim between the shoulder blades*  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans into his touch and says softly* I trust you Bones, it's okay.  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles softly and begins lathering up the soap more before swathing across Jim's back in slow motions, taking care to cover every inch* *unconsciously uses other hand to slowly go up and down Jim's arm, lost in thought*  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles, rolling his shoulders* Feels good. We should do this more often.  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* What? Have me lose my eyesight temporarily? *reaches the small of Jim's back and pauses* But yeah, I'd like that, too bad we're not granted so many opportunities to take our time.  
  
 **Kirk:** What comes with the responsibilities, I guess. *sighs* Can't wait for next shore leave, I have to admit. I mean, I love all this but . . .  
  
 **McCoy:** Yes, no crazy accidents of others, red alerts, new diseases, running from deck to deck, hours and hours of surgery, no more trying to take my mind off of you when you're in a mission.... *circles the soap around Jim's ass* Shore leave where we wouldn't leave our room for at least a good 24 hours...  
  
 **Kirk:** *innocently* Whatever would we do? *leans his head back onto Bones's shoulder, letting the water spray run down his neck and chest*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmm, no idea. I'm sure we'll come up with something. *lathers soap more and moves to Jim's right thigh, going up and down his side* We usually do.  
  
 **Kirk:** Things do like to come up, around us. *turns his neck to lick at Bones's skin*  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans and nearly drops the soap* As much as I am enjoying this, Jim, think we should finish up quickly before our skin wrinkles.  
  
 **Kirk:** *drops one last kiss then stands straight* You do the rest of ya while I wash my hair, then I'll do your back. You've got the soap so it's easier that way. *grabs his shampoo and pops the lid, grinning as the smell of black licorice floods the shower*  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* You do realize that's how the crew knows you're trying to sneak up on them. Nice smell, but strong. *finishes off soaping what he could of himself, still slowly to keep his balance*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lathers up his head* Hey, at least it's a clean smell, rather than my socks or something like that. And I had to give up the margarita and mimosa ones when I took command. Can't have a captain smelling of booze.  
  
 **McCoy:** For the best as they made me crave those damn drinks, anyway. *keeps scrubbing at hands and forearms as if prepping for surgery, without realizing it*  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns his back to the spray to rinse his hair and notices what Bones is doing* *catches his hands* Bones, stop. Talk to me. *blinks as the shampoo drips into his eyes but tries to ignore it*  
  
 **McCoy:** *startles* What? *feels the slight burn on his skin* Shit.. The damage must've been more extensive than Christine or I thought... Nanites must be working closer down the optic nerve and caused a neural reaction. *frowns* My mind just wandered...  
  
 **Kirk:** *lets go of Bones's hands and rinses his hair quickly* We're taking you back to Sickbay or having Chapel get down here.  
  
 **McCoy:** No! *drops the soap and runs both hands through his hair, frustrated* I won't be able to handle that again...Yes, notify her, let her determine what needs to be done. Jim... I just... *sighs* just need you right now.  
  
 **Kirk:** *takes a deep breath* *bends over and picks up the soap, setting it aside* Okay. We're getting you into the bed and then I'm calling her. But if she says you need to go, you're going.  
  
 **McCoy:** *gruffly* Fine. *rinses the rest off where he feels soap on him and waits to be led out of the shower*  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns off the water then opens the door, grabbing their towels and handing one to Bones* *runs his through his hair a couple times before tying it around his waist* Let me know when you're ready.  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes the towel and dabs at his face before toweling his hair* *dries his arms and chest before wrapping around his waist* Okay.  
  
 **Kirk:** I'll step out first then help you out. *does so, making sure to keep Bones supported* I brought you in your favorite pants. Want those first or your shirt? *bends to pick up their laundry and toss it in the hamper and toss Bones's shoes out the door*  
  
 **McCoy:** Shirt'll be easier. I'll be able to manage that on my own. *takes a deep breath as the headache reaches normal levels* Too disoriented for the other.  
  
 **Kirk:** Okay. *picks up his shirt and twists it until one side is all rolled up* Here, take it like this. *places the roll in Bones's hands* That's the backside all bunched up. *slips on his own pants so he can watch Bones and still be clothed when Chapel arrives, as he's sure she will*  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and puts the shirt on, pulling down the hem* I'm ready for the pants.  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls on his own shirt quickly* Okay. I'm going to bend down so you can have help stepping in. *grabs Bones's pants and rolls one leg up* We're going to start with your left leg. *bends down* Put your hand on me for support, then lift up.  
  
 **McCoy:** *follows Jim's instructions and mutters* Feel like a damned two year old. *squeezes Jim's shoulder* Know I'm actin' like one...  
  
 **Kirk:** *rolls up the other leg* No worse than most days, really. *snickers* Now up with the right.  
  
 **McCoy:** I swear Jim... *does the same with right leg, though puts more weight on Jim, purposefully*   
  
 **Kirk:** Come on, you expect me to pander to ya just because you're hurt? When do I ever do that? *pulls the pants up his legs then makes a bow out of the ties* *pats Bones's crotch before standing back up* There, all covered up.  
  
 **McCoy:** *attempts to glare and not look affected* Get me to the bed Jim, *sighs* please.  
  
 **Kirk:** *senses that he needs to stop the teasing* Okay. Here, take my hand again and then we're going to do about ten steps forward and then turn. *runs his thumb over Bones's hand to show that despite his being an ass he does understand*  
  
 **McCoy:** *nods and follows Jim* *hisses at another flare up* I swear after this is all done and over with, gonna create a pain reliever that'll work with the nanites. This is ridiculous at this day and age.  
  
 **Kirk:** *seriously* As much as your pain sucks, I'm more worried about how you were drifting there in the shower. *turns them toward the bed* Another seven steps and then you should be able to reach down and touch the bed. We'll be right at the bottom of the mattress.  
  
 **McCoy:** *follows* We simply didn't account for it. I reacted pretty quickly so I wasn't exposed for too long. *bends down to touch the mattress, turns and while holding on to Jim sits down on the edge* You need to know, it may happen again.  
  
 **Kirk:** And if it does before Chapel gets here, what should I do? *pulls the covers down then helps Bones squidge up to the top*  
  
 **McCoy:** *slips feet under the covers, and debates lying down just yet* What ya did before, touch me and talk to me, it'll bring me round. If that don't work, shaking me should do it.  
  
 **Kirk:** Okay. You okay while I comm Chapel? *bites his lower lip*  
  
 **McCoy:** *smiles tiredly* Maybe if ya kiss me before you do.  
  
 **Kirk:** Think I could manage that. *bends over and cups Bones's cheek, running a tongue along Bones's upper lip before turning it into a full kiss*  
  
 **McCoy:** *quickly moves a hand to the back of Jim's neck to keep him from moving and moans into the kiss, making it last longer than normal before pulling back* All right. *lays down* Don't forget to grab my glasses, Christine'll need a bit more light than this.  
  
 **Kirk:** *drops a kiss on his forehead* I won't. *walks over to the comm* Kirk to Sickbay.  
  
 **McCoy:** *adjusts pillow and runs over the experiment in his head*  
  
 **Christine:** *answers* Sickbay. Captain, is everything all right? *concerned*  
  
 **Kirk:** There's been a complication. Bones said something about the nanites and his optic nerve? Would appreciate if you could come consult with him to make sure things are okay.  
  
 **Christine:** My relief should be here in a few minutes, will be there as soon as I can. Captain, just keep him comfortable. Chapel out.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sighs before turning back to Bones* Anything else you want besides the glasses? *picks those up and brings them to the bed*  
  
 **McCoy:** *doesn't hear Jim, keeps going over the equations, silently mouthing them out* *right hand is hovering fingers moving about as if one is counting*  
  
 **Kirk:** Shit. *grabs Bones's hands* Bones? Get back here. Chapel'll be here soon.  
  
 **McCoy:** *feels Jim before hearing him* Wha? *grips Jim* Happened again, didn't it? *frowns*  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah, it did. *rubs Bones's hands to try and offer comfort* I've got your glasses here. You want 'em now?  
  
 **McCoy:** Shit, Jim, sorry for worrying you. *nods* Yeah, Christine's a good runner, she should be--  
  
 **Christine:** *rings the door*  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes sure Bones has the glasses on before speaking* Enter. *waits for a moment* We're over in the sleeping area.  
  
 **Christine:** Doctor, I'm coming towards you. *walks to stand beside the Captain and nods to him* Going to scan now. *pulls out her medical tricorder and begins scanning*  
  
 **McCoy:** *waits a moment* Well? How much worse is it?  
  
 **Christine:** The nanites have found more damage down the nerves. They keep skating over nearby neural ones. *looks up* How many episodes so far?  
  
 **Kirk:** Two. The first in the shower and the second just a minute ago, here. *watches Christine's face to see if it gives anything away, cursing her professionalism when it doesn't*  
  
 **Christine:** 43% but now that there's more... *readies herself* I'm afraid it'll take at least another six hours before your eyes are healed enough to start seeing again. And sensitivity to light another three after that. There may be a few episodes more, but there's nothing we can do short of taking the nanites off which isn't an option. I recommend you to stay off duty for the next 24 hours.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grips the sheets* God damn it! *tries to keep his anger and frustration in check*   
  
 **Kirk:** But he'll heal, right? *sits down on the bed next to Bones* He's just going to be an ass to everyone for the next day?  
  
 **McCoy:** *gruffly* Funny. Wait till your next physical.   
  
 **Christine:** *hides her smirk by looking down at the tricorder* Don't worry, Captain. Dr. McCoy will be back to his normal self soon. Just keep him engaged for the next few hours, and that should keep the episodes to a minimum. I'd sedate him--  
  
 **McCoy:** Like hell you will!  
  
 **Christine:** \--but then we wouldn't be able to tell if the episodes worsen, meaning complications. *holds up a hand* Which I'm positive won't happen.  
  
 **Kirk:** *ignores Bones* Is there anything he shouldn't be doing, other than adding stress to his eyes? Anything I should do?  
  
 **McCoy:** *crosses arms as they both ignore him*  
  
 **Christine:** Bed rest, no unnecessary walking around, some food would be good as I believe he took his lunch early. *puts the tricorder away and looks at the Captain* As for you, don't worry too much, don't want you to run yourself thin. Keep watching the good old doctor and all should be fine soon.   
  
 **Kirk:** *pats Bones on the thigh* Hear that? You're old. *smiles gratefully* Thanks Christine. I'll make sure he relaxes, or at least doesn't torture everyone down in Sickbay.  
  
 **Christine:** Hmm, I'll hold you to that Captain. *looks at the doctor* Leonard, don't worry. Sickbay will still be there when you're able to return. And don't give the Captain too hard of a time. I'll take my leave then. *turns and leaves*  
  
 **McCoy:** *sighs*  
  
 **Kirk:** You heard the lady, we need to feed you. And none of this salad business, either. *stands up and heads to the replicator* Anything you're craving?  
  
 **McCoy:** *mumbles something before clearing his throat* *softly* Peach pie ala mode.  
  
 **Kirk:** That sounds delicious right now. *orders them both bowls of stew with dumplings and slices of pie* If you sit up you'll be able to mostly feed yourself, at least the stew.  
  
 **McCoy:** *sits up and scoots back to lean against the headboard* I ain't an invalid, of course I can feed myself. *rubs temples* Sure you don't need more light? Can handle up to 20%.  
  
 **Kirk:** Sure, because you're not going to wear your pie if I don't help. *sighs* And okay, we'll bump the light a bit. *picks up the food* Lights, fifteen percent.  
  
 **McCoy:** *readies himself for the food, ignoring his now rumbling stomach* Christine didn't look too stressed, did she? Despite it being a relatively slow shift, she's just now finishing a double as Sue called in sick.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sets the tray down on Bones's lap before pulling a chair over to the bed* Stop worrying about work. I won't let you. And the only reason I'm going to answer is because I know you'll keep asking. She looked tired but fine otherwise. *takes Bones's hands and starts mapping out the tray for him* Here's your bowl, right in front of you. There are two large dumplings right in the middle. Your silverware is right beside the bowl on the right. *brings hands forward* And here's your pie. Eat it first and I rat you out to your head nurse.  
  
 **McCoy:** Make sure Christine gets first rotation next shore leave. She deserves it. *waits for Jim to let go before reaching for the silverware* And can't believe you'd rat me out. *pokes the dumpling and blows on it before taking a tentative bit* *shrugs at the flavor and takes a few more slow bites*  
  
 **Kirk:** *picks up his own bowl and digs in* Of course I would. That's what friends are for. Especially when you're the one who'd yell at me for doing the same damn thing. *grimaces as he takes a bite* Ugh, they put lima beans in again. I thought I'd programmed those out.  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* They're good for ya, Jim. *finishes the first one* They do change the flavor a bit, but still not bad. *begins on the second one, finishing it off quickly* Hmm... Must've been hungrier than I thought. *leans back and groans at another flare up*  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds the tray steady* Just pain, or something more?  
  
 **McCoy:** Just pain. *mutters* Always pain. Give me a broken bone or a flesh wound any day. Those I can work with, not a constant hammering behind my eyes. *pulls the plate with the pie forward and moves the bowl to the side*  
  
 **Kirk:** *settles back into his chair, finishing up his own stew* At least it'll be over in a few hours. And we can have you sleep through a lot of that once you've finished eating.  
  
 **McCoy:** Ya think I'll be able to sleep so easy, Jim? *uses fork to feel around the pie and slices out a piece before attempting to take a bite without Jim's help*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grabs his own pie* Depends. If you'd actually stop bitchin' like a kid and try to relax it'd sure help things. *watches Bones struggle and get ice cream on his chin, but doesn't offer to help just yet*  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmmph. *stubbornly thinks he can do this just fine, wiping at his chin* *takes a few more bites, making more of a mess*  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches while eating his own pie, trying not to laugh* *stays silent for a couple bites* Need some help there, Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *places fork down* Maybe.  
  
 **Kirk:** Stubborn ass. *puts his own now mostly empty plate on the tray and sets it all on the bedside table* *grabs a napkin and wipes off Bones's face* I see that scowl, stop acting like a baby. You couldn't see where all it was so I did it for you.  
  
 **McCoy:** *reaches out to grab the front of Jim's shirt and pulls him forward, using his other hand to find Jim's face* *pushes forward and clumsily kisses Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back* *starts licking the sweetness off of Bones's chin* Your ice cream is melting.  
  
 **McCoy:** *moans* Well aren't ya supposed to help me eat it?  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles* You have to let me go so I can reach your plate, first.  
  
 **McCoy:** Thought you were flexible. *lets go of Jim, trying to keep a smirk off his face*  
  
 **Kirk:** You know exactly how flexible I am. *pinches Bones's arm teasingly before picking up his plate and getting a bit on the fork* Now open up.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmmph. *smiles and licks his lips slowly before opening his mouth*  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts feeding Bones quietly, enjoying the peace between them* Last bite, Bones. Sorry.  
  
 **McCoy:** *takes the last bite in silence, licking the last of the ice cream from his lips* Ya know it's been over eight hours since I last saw ya? Longest in years, never thought I'd miss seeing your face.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins, touched* You turning into a romantic on me? *sets the plate on the tray then pushes the chair back to sit on the bed*  
  
 **McCoy:** If I am, it's your damned fault. *feels the bed shift, and scoots towards the center a bit to give Jim more room* Since you seem to keep stickin' by me.  
  
 **Kirk:** If vomit didn't do it, why would romance? *sticks his feet under the covers* Now are you gonna lie down, or what?  
  
 **McCoy:** *snorts* Cause you're the exception to the rule, that's why. *starts to lay down* And just cause I am lying down don't mean I'm ready to sleep.  
  
 **Kirk:** Okay. But I'm exhausted so budge over a bit. *stretches out next to Bones, stealing most of the covers*  
  
 **McCoy:** *scoots and pulls the blankets back* *turns towards Jim and lays an arm across his chest* Maybe if ya tell me about your day, then I'll be distracted by the headache enough to fall asleep.  
  
 **Kirk:** *punches his pillow then puts his head back down* Started out quiet. Last shift had already done half the work for us so I was staring at stars for a good hour. *grimaces* Then Komack vidcalled.  
  
 **McCoy:** *chuckles* That must have been a riot. *winces at a flare up and moves closer to Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *feels him move closer and turns to watch him, worried* Party in a barrel, that one. Especially when he wanted to know why we're on our way to Atarais. Apparently Pike hadn't told him yet that our mission had changed. *sees Bones hasn't had the pain ease* Bones?  
  
 **McCoy:** *mutters* Gotta love bureaucracy. *hears worry in Jim's voice* The more extensive the damage, the stronger I feel the hammering. *runs a hand up and down Jim's chest, reassuringly* With distraction, it'll dull eventually. Like in the shower, I had almost forgotten about it. Better this than an episode.  
  
 **Kirk:** *doesn't say anything for a minute, just watching Bones* *tentatively* So Komack called to chew out my ass, and started to do so while the entire bridge crew watched. He wouldn't shut up until Spock and I had confirmed our path had come from 'Fleet about five times.  
  
 **McCoy:** *frowns* Damn Admirality.. You'd think with all you've done so far as Captain, they wouldn't question a simple trajectory change. I swear... Glad I wasn't there or'd I'dve probably get myself court marshaled. *feels the intensity of the headache lower a bit and sighs in relief* Sorry ya got chewed out, Jim, I'm sure my problems and attitude didn't help either. *leans head against Jim's shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tilts his head down onto Bones's a little* Haven't finished my story yet. 'Fleet called again about an hour later. This time from Pike's office.  
  
 **McCoy:** Popular man you are today. So what did the old man have to say? *nuzzles against Jim, feeling more and more relaxed*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Wasn't just him in his office. He apologized for taking up my  _valuable_  crew's time and energies, *runs a hand up and down Bones's arm* then said there was someone there who had something to say to me.  
  
 **McCoy:** Good for him, and you. *thinks* Don't tell me... Komack was made to apologize? *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** It was brilliant, Bones. I wish you could've seen it. He looked like he was going to lose everything he'd ate for the last five days. *chuckles* And when he first started Pike stopped him, saying it didn't sound sincere and made him start again!  
  
 **McCoy:** *"looks" upward and kisses Jim's chin* Good, good. Wish I could've seen it too. Really wish I could see ya right now.  
  
 **Kirk:** You can. Just touch me. You know what it looks like in your head. *turns to fully face him* Just don't poke me in the eye and we'll be fine.  
  
 **McCoy:** Heh, ain't that clumsy like some people. *touches Jim's face tentatively, fingers ghosting over his lips* Hmm, what I see in my head... *one hand moves upwards into Jim's hair while the other trails down Jim's chest* is you naked. *grips Jim's hair and pulls him down into a kiss*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back happily for a bit* And everyone says I'm the sex addict in this relationship.  
  
 **McCoy:** *grins* If they only knew the truth... *sighs* it's dulling more.... *presses closer to Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** Christine said for you to relax. *drops a kiss on Bones's brow* Me naked may distract from the pain, but it's against your nurse's orders, Doctor.  
  
 **McCoy:** Hmmph. *nips Jim's chin* Since when do you actually listen to orders to a tee? And I could still relax provided someone else was doing most of the work..*doesn't realize he's pouting a bit*  
  
 **Kirk:** I listen when it's about your health. *pinches Bones's side* Now stop acting like me, I'm not putting out.  
  
 **McCoy:** *jumps at the pinch* Well stop acting like me then! *is stunned* And my God, never thought I would ever hear those words come out of your mouth. *turns around*  
  
 **Kirk:** *nuzzles into the small of Bones's back* Now don't be grumpy. Think about how many times you've told me to start listening to you!  
  
 **McCoy:** Yes, when you're about to do something dangerous or idiotic or both. *leans into Jim* Just wanted to end this day on something good. *sighs tiredly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds him close* And this isn't good? Us here, together?  
  
 **McCoy:** Of course it is, Jim. *pulls Jim's arms tighter around him* Not exactly feelin' myself at the moment, is all.   
  
 **Kirk:** I know. Which is why I'm putting up with it. *tucks his head over Bones's shoulder* How's your head?  
  
 **McCoy:** How magnanimous of you. *takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly* Manageable. No flare ups in a while should mean the worst of the damage has been fixed. No episodes either but I'm positive as long as I can feel ya, I won't have one. *presses back against Jim a bit*  
  
 **Kirk:** Awww. *teasingly* I'm your best medicine?  
  
 **McCoy:** *mumbles* Maybe.  
  
 **Kirk:** I'll remember that. *settles back on his pillow, keeping his arms around Bones* You gettin' sleepy yet?  
  
 **McCoy:** Mmm, a bit. Certainly feel more relaxed.*lays a hand on top of Jim's* You ready to pass out on me yet?  
  
 **Kirk:** Gettin' there. *yawns* But not going to sleep 'til I know you aren't going anywhere. No work. Promise me.  
  
 **McCoy:** Nah, Jim... *squeezes Jim's hand* I'm right where I wanna be.  
  
 **Kirk:** Wouldn't prefer being in Georgia with a mint julip and a cool ocean breeze? Maybe a good book in your lap and a bowl of pecans beside ya? *smiles at the image*  
  
 **McCoy:** *hums appreciatively at the image* And where are you in this glorious scenario?  
  
 **Kirk:** Hmmm? Don't know. *yawns again* Where'dcha want me?  
  
 **McCoy:** *snuggles* Everywhere. Or right next to me, comfortable in your own chair planning our evening maybe. *starts to sound sleepy* Or even better, you in my lap and the book lain aside, forgotten.  
  
 **Kirk:** Right where everyone can see? *grins tiredly* Didn't know you had it in ya, Bones.  
  
 **McCoy:** I wouldn't care, Jim. In that perfect scenario, wouldn't care who saw us. How much I love ya. *begins to nod off*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tucks his nose into the hollow of Bones's neck* Go to sleep, Bones. I'll be here when you wake up.   
  
 **McCoy:** *mumbles sleepily* I'll have yer hide if you're not...Night Jim...*sighs and falls asleep*  
  
 **Kirk:** Night Bones.  *curls tighter and gives in to his exhaustion*


End file.
